monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
400px|link= The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wikia is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the 'Forums' or the Monster Hunter Wiki chat room. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a '''report a problem' tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. If you have news that has not been added below, you're free to add it, and it will be fixed into a blog page. ;7/1/10 ;:New Frontier Season 9.0 ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. ;6/01/10 :PSP Bundle for Felyne Village announced ;5/28/10 :New Frontier monster: Doragyurosu ;5/26/10 :New info on MHP3rd in next week's Famitsu? ;4/23/10 :Monster Hunter Tri is out in Europe!! ;4/20/10 :Monster Hunter Tri is out in America!! ;4/07/10 :Metal Gear + Monster Hunter Collab ;3/16/10 :Leaked info on Monster Hunter Portable 3rd ;3/8/10 :Monster Hunter 3 Demo Available at Gamestop. ;02/26/10 :New monster revealed for MHFO: Dyuragaua ;02/25/10 :Europe MH3 Controller Bundle and Free Online Play Confirmed ;02/24/10 :Official Website Updated :Free NA Online Play Confirmed ;02/01/10 :Wii Speak confirmed for Monster Hunter Tri To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * Doragyurosu (ドラギュロス) is a subspecies of Berukyurosu set to appear on Season 8.5 of Monster Hunter Frontier. Very little details are known as of now. (more) Lagiacrus From Best Images Which Exclusive Monster from Frontier would you like to possibly see next in MHP3? Bright/Azure Hypnocatrice Red Lavasioth Espinas/Orange Espinas/White Espinas Akura Vashimu/Jebia Berukyurosu/Doragyurosu Pariapuria Kamu/Nono Orugaron Raviente Dyuragaua Gurenzeburu Do you like polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index page! Look at: Poll History To see what needs help on this wiki, go to Wiki Goal List. Check out some current goal pages: *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *That in Monster Hunter 3, the Status Ailment Thunderblight increases your chance to get paralyzed? *That the highest Hunter Rank available on MH3 is HR 999? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. 700px Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi Want the font? click here! __NOEDITSECTION__